


Simple

by Starweaver97



Series: Marvel x HP [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Added Teddy In because he babey, Female Harry Potter, Gen, I'm lazy, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mini Fic, help i have writers block, some of these guys don't show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starweaver97/pseuds/Starweaver97
Summary: Harriet just wasn’t expecting The Avengers to throw a wrench in her plans.
Series: Marvel x HP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631455
Comments: 21
Kudos: 296





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Have a simple fic while I struggle to write literally anything

To say life was simple for Harriet now was an understatement. She didn’t have any dark wizards after her, no manipulative wizards running her life and definitely no one demanding for her hand in marriage, it was freeing. She had time for herself and Teddy now. She really had to hand it to Death, she had chosen a nice universe. 

Well, it wasn’t all sunshine and roses. There _had_ been the attack in New York, which she was lucky she had put wards around her store to make sure it still stood during that time, even telling people it would be safe in her cafe. Even when she tried to lay low, she had that saving people thing.

There had been other instances too, but not really noteworthy. Not that it matters, she could relax now.

She just wasn’t expecting The Avengers to throw a wrench in her plans by coming to her cafe.

Granted, at first it had started with Steve Rogers. He’d come in after a good run and would order a coffee and a few croissants to go, and she knew straight away who he was, having seen his face everywhere. She figured he wanted his privacy and didn’t draw attention to him, only offered him a smile and his order. He almost seemed relieved by that as he thanked her and left. He became a fast regular.

Then it was Dr Banner. He too, became a regular, often staying for hours on end, as if lost in reading as he squirreled away in the corner of the room. She’d give him a smile and small talk, recommending any books he might like. The smile he gave her back was worth it.

Then came along Natasha and Clint. Harriet would hear them talking in one of the corner booths from time to time, and sometimes she’d hear their words soften into whispers as she’d place their orders in front of them. She’d only give a smile before she moved to the next customer. She figured they needed their privacy. They also became regulars.

So when _all_ the Avengers showed up one day at her cafe? She resigned herself to a life that was going to be hell of a lot more hectic now. There goes her simple life.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment below, maybe tell me what you think i should do next because honestly i have no clue LMAO


End file.
